Fangs and Roses
by RiverOfSecrets94
Summary: Direct continuation from the end of the novel following the trials and tribulations that Vivian and Gabriel face together as well as the romance blossoming between them that we all knew we wanted to see. Rated T for minor language in future chapters. R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Fangs and Roses**

_She followed him to the window, the blood singing in her veins..._

Vivian jumped off the roof shaking with the strength of the desire and fear ripping through her.

She hoped Gabriel thought it was just the beginnings of the change; she didn't want to give him any reason to think she was weak or fearful.

She shook her thoughts away as she reached the edge of the tree line. Turning around she could see Gabriel coming towards her, his toned bare chest almost glowing in the subtle moonlight.

Vivian shuddered again as she viewed his power and found herself wondering again if he hit females. In an attempt to cover her emotions she cocked a hip and raised an eyebrow.

"Taking your time wolfman?" she questioned coyly.

"Just enjoying the scenery" he replied smugly. She relished in the deep rumble of his voice.

Taking a deep breath she filled her sensitive nostrils with his dark, spicy scent. She had never really noticed it before but now she was visibly shaking with its potency.

"Scared princess wolf?" he questioned his tone still smug. He moved closer to her capturing her in his strong arms.

His voice turned husky and serious. "Cause there's no reason to be." Vivian tried to suppress the oncoming shudder.

"In your dreams wolfman." She grinned and pressed her lips to his catching him by surprise.

She let them linger there for a moment before pulling away and breaking from his powerful arms. She turned and leaped into the forest completing the full change before she hit the ground.

She ran forward her paws striking the ground powerfully picking up speed. She shook her fur, feeling pure elation in the feel of the wind coursing its way through her pelt.

She could hear Gabriel pursuit behind her; she could hear his paws hitting the ground with equal intensity and each breath that he drew in, and then expelled.

She could smell the excitement radiating from him. _Not so fast Gabriel_, she thought and put more power and speed into her flight.

Gradually the sound of Gabriel's chase became fainter and fainter. Vivian began to relax. She was still confused over everything that had happened that evening. She needed some time to think before they went any further together.

As she entered a small clearing in the trees; she slowed to a walk and listened.

She could not hear Gabriel at all. She couldn't smell him on the wind either. Confident she had lost him she looked around at her surroundings.

The canopy overhead opened just enough for her to view the crescent moon, bathing her and the clearing in its gentle light. There was a small brook coursing its way across the clearing.

Just beyond the brook there was a small cave, the entrance half hidden by the leaves of a fallen tree. She made her way over to the brook and lowered her head to drink.

She heard a twig snap and her head shot up. She glanced around alert for danger but saw nothing. She sniffed the air and again smelled nothing.

She was about to dismiss it as some prey animal when a group of bushes across the brook quivered. Vivian growled fiercely. Seconds later a dark shape emerged from one of the bushes and turned to face her.

To her astonishment it was smiling at her. This time her growl was one of annoyance as she realized who it was. The little shit had snuck up on her from downwind!

Gabriel leaped easily over the brook and landed beside her still smiling his wolf smile. She knew he was saying, miss me?

He shoved into her side a clear message for her to show him her belly in an act of submission. _You may have caught me, but you're going to have to work for your prize Gabriel_, she thought.

She shoved him back, and he took the hint. Together they began the ancient dance that all of their kind preformed.

It was an intricate dance not only to determine who had dominance in the pair but to strengthen their bond as mates.

Several minutes later Vivian was on her back and Gabriel was standing over her. Annoyed she phased halfway back so she could speak with him properly.

Following her example he did the same. However just as she was about to reprimand him for his actions, he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her forcefully shocking her back to into her human form.

Despite her original reluctance to give herself to him fully, a mixture of her fierce desire and pure instinct took over and she kissed him back just as forcefully.

She could feel him smile against her lips. In response her nails grew longer and her hair shaggier.

Together they carried on into the night always under the watchful gaze of the moon.

**There you have it the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! New chapter will be posted soon. **

**-RiverofSecrets **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Fangs and Roses**

Vivian's eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal the sun dancing across her skin. Gradually she became more aware of her surroundings. She was in the cave with her head lying on Gabriel's chest.

She closed her eyes momentarily to feel the gentle rise and fall of his breathing. Carefully she sat up and winced. She was sore from sleeping all night on the stone floor of the cave.

Gingerly she rubbed her shoulders and took another look at Gabriel. She had to suppress her laughter, his mouth hung open slowly in a comical way and he was snoring softly.

Her gaze traveled away from his face and down the length of his body finally lingering on the love mark she had made at some point during the night just above his heart.

Staring at the mark that claimed him as hers she knew that she had finally found her place in the pack.

Looking back on her relationship with Aiden she couldn't figure out how she had ever considered herself happy with him. He was a meatboy. He was soft and delicate and sweet, like chocolate. But he could never have been anything more than a temporary comfort that would eventually fade with time.

He could satisfy the human in her but could never be enough to quench the thirst of the animal within her.

But Gabriel, Gabriel was like blood. The blood that every hunter thirsted for, that every hunter lived off of. He was life itself coursing its way through her veins. Take away that life line, that blood, and you can no longer live.

She realized now that Gabriel's hold on her was so strong that she could never be with anyone else. _I love him. _She thought in awe.

She was shaken out of her musings by Gabriel's deep rumbling voice.

"Morning princess wolf." He sat up next to her and pulled her into a gentle embrace, kissing her gently on the brow.

He moved a lock of her hair aside so he could touch the love mark that he had placed just above her jugular vein when they were still in her bedroom.

"Good morning." She said smiling, still trying to shake the wonder that gripped her at her new realization.

"I love you." He said simply kissing her mark. She shuddered again.

"What?" She said amazed that he felt just as strongly about her as she did him.

"I love you," He said again his voice like dark velvet. "I have since the bitches fight. Maybe even before then." He took her chin and tenderly tilted her face up to his so he could look into her eyes. "I love you." He said again with finality as if he was assuring himself as well.

Leaning down he kissed her lightly on her lips. He broke away smiling as if expecting her to return the sentiment as easily as he was able to give it.

"Gabriel... I... I'm not really sure how I feel right now. It's all just so new and fresh..."

Of course she knew exactly how she felt.

She just needed to be sure that he really did love her before she made a fool of herself admitting her feelings to him. Gabriel reached over and smoothed the wrinkles forming between her eyebrows.

"Shh... it's okay. I understand exactly how you feel." He said reassuringly although Vivian could detect some sadness in his voice.

"Really?"

"Of course. If you're not ready, then I won't push you." He replied. Maybe she had underestimated him. Maybe.

"Come on," he said getting to his feet. "We should get back. People will be waking up soon. No one knows you're back to yourself yet. I'm sure your mother would be very happy." He said chuckling.

Vivian couldn't help but groan aloud. Her easily excitable mother would almost certainly make an enormous fuss over her and Gabriel. Gabriel pulled her to her feet and embraced her comfortingly.

"I know, but don't worry. I'll be there with you every step of the way." He muttered reassuringly into her hair. She pulled away so she could look at his face.

His black wavy hair was just long enough to brush his eyes, but never covered up their bright blue brilliance. His high cheekbones and well proportioned mouth could make him look tender and handsome, as he did now, or it could make him look fierce and powerful.

She chased away all of her negative thoughts of him. This was how she wanted to remember him, calm and gentle. She pressed her lips to his softly.

"Thank you." She murmured, knowing that was all she needed to say.

Gabriel kissed her again then pulled away. Leaning forward he completed the change in a few moments. He turned around and waited for her expectantly.

She studied his muscular black body. He was just as amazing in his wolf form. All she had ever seen in him was an arrogant wanna-be leader who had too much muscle for his own good.

She would make that up to him.

She allowed the change to come on, savoring the sweet pain then satisfying crunch as her spine moved into place and her face and legs elongated.

She shook her cream pelt once before nodding to Gabriel. He turned and led the way as they loped back to Rudy's house.

**Chapter 2. As always R&R, as any comments are greatly appreciated. **

**-RiverOfSecrets**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Fangs and Roses**

Vivian stood at the edge of the forest with Gabriel. They were waiting for just the right moment to sprint across the short distance to the roof outside her room.

Gabriel squeezed her hand and together they ran to the roof and leaped on to it. Once they were safe in her room, Vivian couldn't help but worry that one of the neighbors had seen or worse the five.

_Oh sweet moon_, she thought to herself. She would never hear the end of it. Things were bad enough as it was. She was shaken from her trouble musings by Gabriel's sweet lips on hers.

He captured her in his strong embrace refusing to let her go. She ran her hands up his bare back memorizing the feel of his muscles beneath her fingers. He bit her lip and she gasped.

Then he pulled away grinning. Vivian was left gasping for air, how did he have the power to make her feel so weak and giddy with just one kiss?

Gabriel grabbed the t-shirt he had been wearing last night from the floor and pulled it back on.

"I'll meet you downstairs." With that he jumped out her window and onto the ground.

Vivian stood in her room for a moment still in a daze, before shaking herself out of it. She moved over to her closet and grabbed a t-shirt with a slightly higher neck and a pair of jeans.

She hoped the t-shirt would hide the mark Gabriel had given her until she was ready to have it seen. Moving silently from her bedroom she went into the bathroom to shower and change.

She slipped into the hot shower allowing the coursing rivulets of water to sooth her and wash away all of the fears from last night.

She emerged from the bathroom refreshed and a little more confidant. She stood at the top of the stairs and adjusted the collar of her shirt, making sure everything was covered, before she went down the stairs. She was greeted at the bottom by Esmé's joyful hug.

"Vivian! You should have told me you were back to normal!" She chided, smothering Vivian in her arms.

"Ya, mom. Mom... mom you can let go now. Mom! Esmé!" Vivian broke away from her mother's crushing embrace and glanced around the room feeling embarrassed.

Rudy was sitting in a chair across from Tomas, smiling at Esmé's antics. She heard a familiar voice trying in vain to suppress a chuckle, her eyes shot towards the source and stopped on Gabriel leaning against the wall near the door.

She fought the urge to go over and kiss him, only just remembering that the rest of the pack had yet to find out that she had accepted him.

To distract herself from Gabriel, Vivian moved into the kitchen making her way towards the coffee pot.

As Vivian expected her mother followed her into the kitchen chattering happily all the way. Ignoring her, Vivian pulled a mug from one of the cupboards and poured herself a cup of steaming coffee.

"Oh Vivian, you know I don't like you drinking that stuff. It's so bad for you, here let me take that from you dear." Esmé reached and grabbed the cup in Vivian's hand.

"Come on Mom. I'm way past old enough to drink coffee!" Vivian complained, keeping her hold on the cup.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Gabriel smirking. She turned her head so she could look at him better, getting lost in her thoughts.

She was yanked back into reality as her mom tugged the cup and she lost her grip. The cup crashed to the ground in a spray of glass shards and hot coffee.

"Shit!" Vivian muttered and grabbed a dish cloth and bent to clean the mess.

Her mom took a dust pan and began to clean up the shards. As Vivian was scrubbing the coffee off the floor she felt the collar of her shirt slide. She realized that her mark was visible just seconds to late.

She glanced over to see her mother's eyes bugging out of her head staring at the mark, hurt flashing across her face. _Damn it! Oh great moon help me!_ She thought in a panic.

She was waiting for the right time to tell her mom, she didn't want it to happen this way.

"Mom, listen I'm sorry I just..." she trailed off as she realized that the look on her moms face was swiftly turning from one of hurt to pure elation. "Mom?" she questioned, confused by Esmé's reaction.

All at once Esmé launched herself at Vivian smothering her in a crushing hug.

"Oh honey! You did it you finally did it! And I was so worried that you wouldn't accept him... Oh! I have got to tell Reneta! She will just die when she hears! Oh baby I can't believe it! I'm just so happy for you, I-"

"Mom!" Vivian interrupted still unsure about her mother's reaction. "You're not mad?"

"Mad? Sweetie how could I be mad? This is a time for celebration!" Her mother exclaimed, all bubbly happiness. "We will have to tell the pack, I know! Let's hold a pack meeting tonight..." She launched into details and Vivian drowned it out.

She was still awed at her mother's reaction. She didn't even hear her mother's crazy, wild plans for a party in honor of her and Gabriel.

She was saved by Gabriel interrupting her mother explaining to her how he and Vivian would tell the pack on their own time when they were ready.

He moved towards Vivian and pulled her into his warm embrace. Instantly all of her worries were forgotten, hidden away until they were needed.

"Oh. Alright, if that's what you want..." Esmé said. Vivian pulled away from Gabriel and gave her mom a quick hug.

"Thanks mom. I'll see you later." Vivian said grabbing for Gabriel's hand.

She needed to get away from her mother's strangling happiness. Once they were outside Gabriel turned on her.

"Well, that couldn't have gone better don't you think?" He said, there was a hint of laughter in his voice although he tried his best to remain serious.

"Shut up." She replied although she was smiling herself. He just shrugged and led her down the drive to his bike.

"Where to, wolf girl?" He questioned pulling on his helmet.

Vivian thought for a moment. They good go for pizza, but there may be a chance she could run into Aiden. She definitely didn't want that, at least not yet.

Ice cream would probably be a safer bet.

"Let's go to Jane's Ice Cream Parlor." She responded as he handed her a helmet.

Taking a deep breath she climbed onto the bike behind Gabriel and wrapped her arms around his toned waist.

She leaned her head against his back and listened to his beating heart. He started up the motorcycle and in response she tightened her grip.

As they sped off to the ice cream parlor she couldn't help thinking that she really hated motorcycles.

**Chapter 3! R&R pretty please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Fangs and Roses**

***Just a quick warning that there is some minor language towards the end of the chapter*  
**

Gabriel pulled up to the ice cream parlor, much to Vivian's relief. She never was one for motorcycles, especially large black ones that made way too much noise.

Gabriel turned off the ignition and Vivian gingerly pried her stiff arms from his toned stomach. _I'll never get used to riding this thing_, she mused getting off the bike. Grinning Gabriel extended his hand for her to take.

Vivian raised an eyebrow but took it anyways enjoying the tingling feeling of the sparks shooting up her arm at their touch. She smiled to herself, relishing the sensation of his skin on hers.

They entered the store and Gabriel pulled them into a booth where they ordered a large chocolate caramel sundae. They began the wait for their ice cream and for a few minutes neither spoke, content to stare at each other. The peaceful silence was broken as Gabriel sighed.

"Viv, you remember how Rudy and I were looking at real estate for the pack right?" Vivian struggled not to raise an eyebrow _Viv?_ She questioned mentally but decided to go along with it.

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?" she responded curiously. _Where's he going with this?_ She wondered to herself.

"Well we found the perfect property just outside of Vermont," he answered.

The name rang a bell; Vivian remembered Rudy mentioning it."It's a large inn, about 150 rooms. There are also 20 or so small cabins behind it for staff, I figured that those of the pack that don't want to live in the inn can live there. There's a small barn behind it too. Oh, and it's secluded on the mountain, we have about 1000 acres to ourselves in addition to the parks and hiking trails on the mountain. I really think it's the best bet for the pack." He finished in a rush looking at Vivian for approval.

For a moment she was to surprised to say anything, the place was exactly what they needed.

"Well how much is it?" She asked, afraid that maybe it would be too much for them.

"It's within our price range." He said, not specifying the exact amount.

"Then it's perfect." She said. He seemed to breathe a quick sigh of relief. _Is he really that worried about my opinion?_ She pondered.

She didn't take her eyes off of him as the waitress delivered their sundae.

"Good, then we will get it right away. Obviously that means that I will have to go out there for a few weeks to seal the deal then get the inn ready for the pack."

Vivian hadn't even thought about him having to leave. Of course she didn't want to be left behind without him.

But she didn't want to seem too eager to go with him either, since she didn't know if he even wanted her there with him.

"Hmm... well I suppose if you have to go then you should leave as soon as possible." She decided to leave the part about her wanting to go with him out. She glanced up from the sundae, to study his reaction.

"Why don't you come with me?"He suggested casually. "The inn could use more than one person fixing it up." Vivian struggled to hide the smile building on her face.

"Alright, if you think that's best." She replied nonchalantly, but inside she could barely contain her happiness.

"It's a date. If you're done then we can go back to Rudy's and discuss the plans with the pack." He answered smiling, clearly just as happy as she was.

Vivian couldn't help but smile back as he spoke the word date. She took one more spoonful of the sundae then got out of the booth and made her way outside towards Gabriel's bike to wait for him while he paid.

She leaned against its lean black exterior and tilted her head to the sky, savoring the moment of pure happiness.

She was shaken from her reverie by the sound of laughter drifting across the street. She glanced in the direction of the noise and was completely shocked to see Aiden, Bingo and Kelly making their way towards her_. _

_Bloody moon, why now?_ She thought. Maybe she could still get away, they hadn't seen her yet.

However as she just as she thought it Aiden turned his head and saw her. He whispered something urgently to the girls then ran over to where she was standing.

"Hey Vivian." Aiden said softly as he came up to Gabriel's bike. _Shit!_ Vivian thought, frantically looking for some way out of the situation. But there was none.

"Aiden." Vivian said curtly, settling on saying as little as possible hoping to deter him from saying more.

"Look Vivian, I know your upset but I didn't mean it! It was a complete accident! How was I supposed to know you were going to step in front of that guy? I guess what I'm trying to say is... will you come back to me?" His voice got steadily louder but then softened as he finished.

She really didn't like the volume or the tone he was taking with her. And she sure as hell didn't like him asking her to come back after what he did.

"Okay Aiden. First I think I have some right to be upset seeing as you shot me! Or did you forget? And secondly, that big guy? He's our leader, he also happens to be my boyfriend. So no I will not go back to your weak little meatboy ass. And thirdly will you keep it down?" She finished glaring at him.

The nerve he had to come and ask her to come back to him, after everything that he had done to her and the pack!

"Vivian, Vivian I love you! Don't you see? I was just scared! Besides what do you see in him? He's just a hunk of muscle!" Aiden said frantically, reaching for her arm.

Vivian jerked away from him. Now she was pissed.

"What kind of a retard are you? You shot me! Are you honestly that much of an egotistical, conceited asshole to think I would come back to you? Seriously Aiden I thought higher of you." She spat. He opened his mouth to reply but she silenced him with a glare.

"No Aiden I have had enough of your shit. Gabriel is everything I want; he is more of a man than you will ever be so you can stop dreaming right now. I am through with you, which means I never want to see you again. Get it? Now why don't you do everyone a favor and screw off?" Vivian was about to make a classy exit when she heard Gabriel's deep rumble from behind her.

"Is everything okay Viv?" he asked his tone laced with menace, she nodded in response, her eyes never leaving Aiden's.

She suppressed a shiver, even though she knew that the deadly tone of his voice was not for her it still scared her to think of what he was capable of.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and glared at Aiden over her shoulder. "I thought I told you to leave us alone."

"But I wanted- " Gabriel didn't let him finish.

"I don't care about what you wanted meatboy, the point is you aren't going to get it here. So why don't you listen to Vivian and go rejoin your little posy over there?" He said, his voice sounded more like a growl.

Vivian could see Aiden cringing in fear and found herself wondering once more how she could possibly have loved a weakling like him.

"Goodbye Aiden. I hope for your sake I never see you near us again." He said putting emphases on the us. He turned and began walking back to the bike. Before Vivian followed him she turned back to Aiden.

"Don't you dare follow us. We are leaving, you will never find us. Face it Aiden I've gotten over you." With that she turned around and sauntered back to Gabriel putting a little sway in her walk just to tease Aiden one last time.

**There you have it, chapter 4 R&R please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Fangs and Roses**

Gabriel pulled up to the house and turned off the motorcycle, but Vivian was still too busy fuming over Aiden to notice. She only realized they had reached the house when she felt Gabriel's strong arms gently prying her from around his waist.

She didn't notice Gabriel lift her off the bike, or even when he started talking to her. That is, she didn't notice until he gently shook her arm, sending a spark of passion through her body at his touch.

"Vivian baby, are you okay? You seem kind of out of it..." He asked gently, still holding her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just keep thinking about Aiden." She responded looking at the ground. Her thoughts once again returned to the argument they had had.

And once again she did not notice Gabriel talking to her until he shook her arm.

"...about us..." she heard Gabriel say.

"What was that Gabriel?" She asked, trying to appear as though she had simply misunderstood. She usually wasn't like this. _Sweet moon, all this thinking over a stupid meat boy like Aiden! Get over it, he's nothing to you! _She scolded herself.

She snapped her focus back to Gabriel as he took in a deep sigh.

"I said, I think we should tell them about us. The pack. But Vivian, I really don't think you're up to it..." He replied, concern radiating out of his dark eyes.

"No, I'm fine really. But do they have to know?" Vivian questioned, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of the whole pack.

"I really think we should tell them when we tell them about the inn." He responded.

"Okay. If you really think its best." She answered, smiling at him. He took her hand and together they walked into the house.

After explaining the inn and themselves to the pack, there was much congratulating. Gabriel moved off to chat with Rudy and a few other males and work out some of the extra details.

Of course this left Vivian alone and vulnerable to her mother and the other females.

Right on target her mother and the females approached her, swamping her in hugs before she even had a chance to run away. She was instantly bombarded with questions, advice, and suggestions for her new role as queen bitch.

She finally had a chance to break away when her mother and a few of the other females started arguing about when Vivian should start having pups with Gabriel.

_Bloody moon_, she thought to herself as she slipped away towards Gabriel, _that is defiantly one conversation I want to avoid_.

She moved over to Gabriel's side and tugged his arm, gently pulling him away from Rudy.

"Gabriel, do you think we could go now?" She asked him quietly, trying to ignore the increasingly annoying stares of the pack.

"Is everything okay? Nobody said anything did they?" He questioned, instantly concerned.

"No, everything is fine. I am just a little overwhelmed. I think I have had enough for the day." Vivian replied.

"Sure Viv, we can go now." He answered quietly, saying goodbye to Rudy and leading her outside the house.

He got onto the motorcycle and helped her on handing her the helmet. She put it on and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest she sighed.

Listening to the steady rhythm of his heart beat she fell asleep as he sped off towards his apartment.

Vivian awoke tangled in soft white cotton. She opened her eyes and allowed the slits of sunlight to filter through her lashes. Gradually she became more aware of her surroundings.

She could hear the shower running, and the birds chirping outside the open window. Slowly she sat up and stretched, taking in the white walls and sparse décor of Gabriel's apartment bedroom.

Smiling to herself, she rose from the bed and wrapped one of the sheets around her body and made her way towards the sound of the shower. She reached the bathroom door and opened it just enough to allow a burst of hot steam to leak through.

Unable to resist she opened the door and snuck into the bathroom as quietly as possible. She let the bed sheet fall to the floor and gently pulled back the shower curtain just enough to poke her head in.

"Good morning" Vivian said cheerily, enjoying the expression on Gabriel's face when he heard her voice.

"God Vivian! Way to scare the shit out of me!" Gabriel scolded her playfully. "Do you care to join me on this fine morning for a shower Ms. Gandillion?"

"Why... I think I do." She agreed just as playfully, stepping into the shower beside him.

Vivian lay on the bed watching Gabriel button his shirt up. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

Every moment she was with him, she fell more and more in love with him. _How could I have ever been with Aiden when he was here the whole time?_ She asked herself, studying the contours of his body.

He looked up and their eyes met.

Vivian found herself lost in their icy blue depths, and unable to pull away. She rose from the bed and made her way over to him, gently pressing her lips to his.

He seemed to be having slightly different thoughts as he gripped her waist and deepened the kiss.

He backed them up until they collapsed on the bed, side by side. Only then did he break away, leaving Vivian gasping for air.

"I want you to come with me." He breathed into her hair, trailing feather light kisses down her neck.

"Come with you where?" She asked, to preoccupied with the sensation of his lips on her skin to really comprehend his words.

He pulled away from her and stared into her eyes.

"I want you to come with me to the inn Vivian." He answered softly. "I want you to be there with me. Just the two of us. I love you Vivian, and I want you to be with me as we start our new life together." He finished, his voice barely a whisper, but carried in it a million tender emotions.

"Of course I will come with you Gabriel." She said kissing him once more.

When she pulled away she saw a glimpse of disappointment cross his face when she didn't return his sentiment. But as much as she knew she loved him, she couldn't be sure that he felt the same way.

Something was still holding her back.

"Thank you." She added. Gabriel looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean thank you?" He questioned, surprise turning into confusion.

"Thank you for everything. For caring about me. For saving me when I thought that no one cared anymore. Thank you for believing in me. For loving me." She answered softly.

She looked up and met his eyes, and saw pure childish happiness cross his face.

"Anytime Vivian. I am always going to be here for you. And I will always love you." He murmured, kissing her once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Fangs and Roses**

Vivian awoke to the feel of Gabriel's sturdy arms encasing her body as he walked her down to Rudy's old truck.

She sighed as he gently lifted her into the car, and wrapped an old fleece blanket around her body as she shivered in the frigid morning air. Still groggy and half asleep, she didn't understand why Gabriel was making her go for a car ride this early in the morning.

"Gabriel? Where are we going?" She asked, still struggling to form sentences as her mind slowly began to stir.

"To the inn remember?" Gabriel chuckled as he handed her a mug of warm coffee. "You know... you are really cute when you are half asleep." He said grinning. He only laughed harder at her feeble attempt to punch his arm.

"Just wait till I am awake." She said, annoyed. Gabriel just continued to chuckle as he pulled away from Vivian's house and drove towards the high way.

Vivian slept for most of the ride to Vermont, waking when they were only a few minutes before they reached the inn. She opened her eyes and the first thing to meet her gaze was Gabriel's face smiling down at her.

Smiling she sat up and stretched eagerly taking in the scene flashing by outside the trucks windows.

She saw the colorful late summer trees stretching to meet snow capped mountains.

"Gabriel, how much longer?" Vivian questioned turning to look at him. He just glanced at her and chuckled.

"Why don't you look outside?" he responded.

"What? Why?" Vivian asked, confused she turned to look out the window once more.

She let out a small gasp as the truck entered a dirt road, surrounded by the oranges and reds still mingling with the green of the slowly dying trees.

The truck rumbled across a small stone bridge above a little creek and traveled towards a bend in the road.

"Welcome to the inn Viv." Gabriel answered quietly as the truck rounded the corner.

Vivian let out a small cry as the inn slowly came into view. The overhanging tree branches seemed to move aside to let her have a better view. The truck stopped in front of the light blue Victorian style inn.

Vivian was speechless as she took it in. The inn was surrounded by large trees with a small stone well in the front.

It was a light blue color that seemed to have a magical element about it and was trimmed in bright white. Vivian also noticed the small gazebo attached to one end of the wrap around deck that surrounded the inn.

It was perfect. She was speechless, how could Gabriel have gotten it so right? _Sweet moon, he is perfect._

She heard him come up behind her but made no move to turn around and face him. She couldn't bear to take her eyes of the inn, afraid it would disappear.

Even when he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, sending that now familiar spark up her arms, she could not bring herself to speak.

"Viv? Vivian what do you think?" She could hear the worry in his voice that told her he was afraid she might not like it, but underneath that she could hear the pride and confidence at finding a good resting place for the pack.

Using all of her will power she forced herself to turn in his arms and look up at his face, which was now creased with small worry lines.

"Gabriel..." She paused for a moment trying to find the right words, "Oh Gabriel you have no idea just how perfect this is." She said, and saw a brilliant smile break out across his features before the stood on her toes and kissed him allowing all of her happiness to flow through the kiss and into him.

They broke off gasping for air and Gabriel pulled her into his chest and rested his head on hers.

"I'm glad you like it Viv. Would you believe me if I told you that there was more?" He murmured into her hair, smiling as she pulled back from him in disbelief.

"You're kidding right?" She questioned, hardly allowing herself to believe that this paradise could get anymore perfect.

"Nope, come on. I'll show you what I mean." He said, grabbing her hand and leading her down a small stone path that went behind the inn.

As they came around to the back of the inn, they saw a section of roughly 20 cabins half hidden by the surrounding forest.

Vivian wanted to go to them and take a closer look but Gabriel had other ideas. He led them further back into the trees, where they came upon a small barn. Vivian could hear the noises of at least five horses coming from within.

She glanced questioningly at Gabriel who understood immediately.

"They came with the inn. I figured it would be good to offer trail rides for those who don't want to hike on the trails. I think there are eight of them." He told her. "They don't have names yet, so if you want you can be in charge of that."

"Its amazing Gabriel. But, if you don't mind I think I would rather check out the grounds." She breathed, lightly dragging her hand over his chest as she walked past him with a slight deliberate swing in her hips.

She could feel his eyes on her back as she tugged her shirt over her head and slipped out of her pants. She turned to face him and could see that he was completely in her power.

Smiling she beckoned him with her finger before spinning on her heel and sprinting into the unknown woods.

A few feet into the forest she could feel the change rippling through her body and she opened herself to it. Feeling the familiar crunch of her spine and the elongating of her nose she jumped into the air completing the full change before she hit the ground.

Springing forward she felt the twigs and rocks beneath her paws bend and snap as she picked up speed.

Listening, she could hear Gabriel's loud chase behind her.

Slowing down she allowed him to come up beside her and together they ran, memorizing their new territory, and the feeling of their new lives together.


End file.
